


航程第三章

by CaptainChris



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainChris/pseuds/CaptainChris
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 6





	航程第三章

第三章

首尔仁川机场。  
「根据飞行日志，这架飞机在降落时怀疑收到雷击，现在的时间是15点20分，我们还有3个小时的时间，这架飞机就要再次起航了，根据飞机维修手册，我们要尽快找到雷击痕迹，大家掌握好时间。我们要确认好飞机的安全才能让它再次起飞。」大韩航空维修部宋浩向维修一组指示。  
「浩哥，找不到痕迹。」  
「等下，我再找多一组人过来。」宋浩看了看手表显示的时间，拿出无线对讲。  
「二组....二组，你们现在马上带工具过来B区。」  
一辆白色维修车在机库旁的停车场驶了出来。  
「飞行日志上面写着疑似雷击，但是我们找遍了飞机也没有在飞机表面看见任何雷击的伤痕，你有什么想法？」宋浩看着自己带出来的徒弟姜涩琪问道。  
「其他什么都没有写吗？」  
「浩哥看过了，机师只写了疑似雷击，其他什么信息都没写。」站在一旁的Toy说。  
「您好，控制中心我想联系机组成员。」姜涩琪想了下，拿出无线对讲。  
「Hello，我是Chris，请讲。」姜涩琪手中的工作PDA手机传来了声音。  
「您好机长，我是大韩航空飞机维修部组长，姜涩琪，我们正在寻找疑似被雷击中的KE908航班上面的烧痕。」  
「明白，我有什么能帮助你的吗？」  
「我们现在仍找不到那个雷电击中处，你可以给我们多一点线索吗？」姜涩琪冷静的询问。  
「雷电应该是击中飞机的左边或者右边机翼，我确定肯定不是机身。」  
「怎么说？」  
「我....记得机舱服务员说....发现雷电....在，右边，对，绝对在右边。」Chris肯定道。  
「好的....谢谢机长，我们有头绪了。」  
「OK,Bye。」Chris机长挂掉了手机。  
「浩哥，我想再次检查右边机翼。」  
「不用了吧，我们都已经检查了一遍了，浩哥也复查过。只是怀疑而已，未必真的遭遇雷击，别浪费大家的时间。再这样下去这趟航班就要延误了，到时候公司遭到损失，我们还要被责骂。」Toy对着姜涩琪有些怨言，他觉得姜涩琪是不信任他们维修一组。  
「我明白，但....万一真的被雷电击中呢？飞机的安全才是我们维修人员最大的考虑。」姜涩琪明白到Toy的意思。  
宋浩看着自己徒弟坚定的眼神，点了点头。  
「干活！」姜涩琪吩咐自己的组员开始对右边机翼开始检查。  
20分钟过去了，宋浩与维修一组在旁边看着自己以及自己的组员，自己仍未发现雷击点。  
「难道，真的没有？」姜涩琪后背已经热出了汗。  
此时远处的跑道一架正在降落的飞机打开了襟翼，姜涩琪头脑运转。  
「Wendy，立刻上驾驶舱启动液压系统襟翼。」  
「好的，熊老大」  
姜涩琪跟两名组员登上云梯，果然在飞机襟翼内夹处发现黑色灼烧痕迹，维修一组立刻对其进行无损探伤，没有超出损伤标准，没出什么维修意外，这架飞机准时欢迎下一班乘客。  
「今天你做的很好，Well Done。」回道维修部，宋浩对姜涩琪提出了表扬。  
「熊老大，你为什么会觉得雷击点会在襟翼啊？」Wendy向姜涩琪提出了她的问题。  
「人都有很多小毛病，况且一架飞机这么大，总有些细小的地方是你注意不到的，维修的时候记得要多观察。」  
「看来我还有很多事情要学习啊。」  
“Biyo....Biyo....Biyo....”姜涩琪裤袋里的私人手机传来了小黄人消防车声。  
「涩琪....下班了吗？我今晚想约你....午夜电影哦....」电话里传来了一把好听的女声。  
「快要下班了....欧腻明天没有拍摄了吗？」  
「我的戏份今天杀青了，终于有大长假可以陪我的女朋友啦，小熊，今晚要喷香香哦....我可不想闻到你的机油味。」电话对面撒娇声一直穿进姜涩琪的耳朵里，虽然交往3年了，每次听见自家女友的撒娇声，熊耳朵还是会发热发红。  
「好....好，欧腻今晚见哦。」  
「熊老大....我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，老夫老妻这么有情趣，你都是一直叫我们裴仙女“姐姐”吗？」Wendy一脸看好戏。  
「你....管我们，你不也叫Joy啾一吗？」姜涩琪火热的耳朵暴露了她闷骚的内心。  
姜涩琪平日就喜欢对着裴珠泫撒娇，深夜时分就不一定了。  
「今晚又是深夜电影吗？哎咕....跟人气女演员谈恋爱都是要过美国时间的，真可怜。」  
「没办法，要不是被Solar，....现在是董事长千金—金容仙，看中了欧腻的美貌，把她从空乘挖角到金氏娱乐公司，去年第一次演电影就获得了青龙奖最佳新人，我还想一直把她藏着呢。」姜涩琪说起自家女友一脸自豪。  
「话说回来，去年那部《Havana》，裴姐姐饰演的那名舞女的确很出彩，那条白色长裙，头戴红花，妩媚的舞蹈....火热的....眼神。」Wendy一边回忆着，一边看见自己的熊老大开始盯着自己渐渐大叔化的脸。  
「....咳咳....那是我的人，请你不要对她进行不必要的幻想。」「走啦，你自己去找你的啾....一吧。」姜涩琪换好自己的牛仔外套拿起车钥匙向机场的地下停车场走去。  
松岛新区红丝绒公寓，70家中。  
「怎么又有这么多快递，我的腰。」姜涩琪刚从一楼快递箱拿了十几个盒子上楼。  
「幸好上周买了小推车，不然我就报废了。」  
「好饿....先煮个泡面吃....。」  
「....熊熊....我回来了，抱抱....。」深夜11点43分，裴珠泫拖着一个小行李箱回到了家里，向姜涩琪讨要抱抱。  
「....EM....好久没闻到你的味道了....。」  
「....欧腻，你现在好变态....」姜涩琪用力的抱紧裴珠泫。  
「....我给你煮个面吧，好吗？」  
「加个鸡蛋哦。」  
「....呃....好饱哦。」打了一个饱嗝，感叹道。  
「女演员大人，注意形象....形象。」姜涩琪抽出纸巾伸手帮裴珠泫擦了擦嘴巴。  
「不管....反正有你帮我擦嘴巴。」裴珠泫拉着姜涩琪在客厅沙发上靠着。  
姜涩琪帮裴珠泫打开了她新买的迷你投影仪，选了个电影频道开始观看起来。  
「....对了熊熊....周六晚上有个私人庆功宴，你要跟我一起去吗？」  
「什么....？」  
「周六晚上啦....那部新电影《同行》的庆功宴，今年青龙奖获得了多项提名....容仙邀请我一起去参加，金氏国际为剧组包下了四季酒店的宴会厅。」  
「....？金氏国际」  
「对啊....这部电影容仙家有投资的....上次在汉江派对，她父亲自曝了她背景以后....还挺有用，有背景的女星....少了很多狗仔追踪报道她。」裴珠泫说起狗仔，语气就开始烦躁起来。  
「我....方便去吗？」姜涩琪有些犹豫。  
「当然，你就当我的女伴....我明天就去帮你买条裙子，你看看衣柜里都是些什么衣服...啧啧...工装裤、T恤衫....」裴珠泫语气有些兴奋起来。  
「好....好，只要你喜欢就行。」姜涩琪搂着裴珠泫的肩膀亲了亲她的额头。  
“Ka Talk ....”文星伊的手机响了响。  
「星....有个不情之请....」KAKAO TALK昵称小水晶发来消息。  
「....？先说....我看看是什么，再答应。」文星伊完美的诠释了分手后再见也是朋友的典型，但是每次丁辉人都会笑她失恋疗伤了3个月的事情。「初恋....初恋，总是让人留恋。没办法....她不是我的直航乘客....不打扰是我的温柔，没听过吗？」「哦....好优秀哦。」每次文星伊都是这样解释，丁辉人都听出茧了。  
「茜....最近在法国处理工作调动的事情，3月开春的时候应该就会掉过来韩国这边的ELLE做总主编了。」  
「恭喜啊....你们终于结束异地恋了。」  
「然后呢....这周六我们剧组有个庆功宴，在四季酒店的宴会厅，属于私人性质的。要求大家都要带舞伴，你知道的....我朋友很少，现在茜也不在这边，你可以吗？」  
「带我做舞伴啊....你不怕宋茜吃醋？」  
「我们倆都很信任你啦....将来如果结婚也想让你做个伴娘，好不？」  
「伴郎！....我绝对不穿裙子。」文星伊在这件事情上有绝对的坚持，虽然她是名女性Alpha，外表英气中带有些柔美，穿裙子绝对不行。  
「好....那我们周六下午4点清潭洞的美容店见，就我家附近那一家，你知道的。」  
「了解。周六见。」文星伊关掉手机屏幕，随手打开了电视。  
「辉人，我周六出去一下，你在家好好复习，知道吗？」文星伊对在厨房做晚饭的丁辉人说道。  
「....？什么啊....去哪里玩？」丁辉人举着锅铲转身。  
「秀晶约我....周六去四季酒店，她们剧组有个私人庆功宴。让我去做她的舞伴。」  
「秀晶姐....那就是《同行》咯....那二小姐也会在呢....姐，你要跟二小姐好好搞关系，她上次可是说要捉到你的错误呢。」  
「《同行》。说起来我还没看过呢，等明天飞完上海抽空去补习下功课，要不然都没有话题跟人聊天」文星伊托着下巴自言自语。  
「Sol...，还是容仙比较顺口....还挺可爱的，这次一定要问问她，我做的蛋糕有这么难吃吗？」  
「姐....过来吃饭....干嘛自己在偷笑啊」丁辉人端着一盘炒杂菜放在桌面上。  
穿着一身PRADA纯黑西服，裤脚刚刚至脚踝，露出波点款式的袜子略显时尚，一双合脚纯黑雕花皮鞋不算正式却也不古板，内里黑色的衬衫最顶端打开一颗扣子露出白皙的肌肤，配上文星伊英气精致的五官，让她除了是大韩航空最年轻的机长以外，也是每年集团里女员工私下评选的“最想扑倒在TA怀里”的榜单第一名。明显....她本人不知道这件事情，不然以她闷骚的个性绝不会开规正的路虎上班，而是开车库里另一部骚包的大红色捷豹F-TYPE。  
今天文星伊也的确开了出来，停在美容院一楼附属的停车位，骚包的脱下她的飞行员墨镜，往二楼楼梯走去。  
「您好....是郑小姐的朋友吗？」美容院前台定了定神看着眼前的“美颜”。  
「对。....你怎么知道？」  
「今天下午我们只为她这一位VIP服务。」  
「我来为您带路。」  
「水晶....」文星伊在前台带领下来到一间房间门口敲门  
「....星，等下，我冲好水就出来，你先让Ming帮你整下妆容。」  
「您好，我是Ming，小姐请问怎么称呼。」  
「文。」  
「好的，文小姐，您今天有心仪的风格吗？」  
「咳....咳....我想....今晚有艳遇，这种风格有吗？」文星伊侧头低声向美容师说。  
「哦....没问题。」  
「咳....咳....那就交给你了。」  
郑秀晶做好发型后坐在了文星伊旁边的座位上下打量了她一番。  
「哎哟哦....今天....啧啧，说你是不是看上了我们剧组的人，这么骚包。」  
「平时没有见你化过这么魅惑的妆容啊....Ming，今天手艺不错，我很满意。」  
平时上班的文星伊基本都是大素颜，清爽的单眼皮，一副小奶狗的模样。现在画上主调香槟色的眼妆，放大电力十足的双眼，配上诱惑的红色系口红，配上今天的西装，成功进级大狼狗。  
「....没有，既然你要带我去赴宴，我肯定不能让你丢面子的，怎样....我今天是不是很能带出手。」文星伊整理了一下自己的衬衣。  
郑秀晶在一旁修正了妆容，从自己的铂金包里掏出一条橙色的手帕，整理好放在文星伊西装外套的口袋做点缀。  
「OK，完....美。」  
「走吧！郑小姐。」文星伊非常绅士的打开了车门。  
四季酒店的宴会厅内，因为今天是私人聚会，安保需要做的非常好，私密性都要保证到位，不能放进一位狗仔或者粉丝。  
「....容仙」裴珠泫领着自家的小熊过来跟今天的金主爸爸—的女儿打招呼。  
「珠泫....怎么来这么早....咦....这位，看着有点眼熟啊。」金容仙抱了抱今天穿着一袭丝绸黑裙的好友，看了看她身边穿着露肩白裙的女生。  
「这位是姜涩琪....你忘啦？她就是大韩航空的维修员啊，当时你挖我跳槽的时候，我跟她在一起的。」裴珠泫挽着姜涩琪介绍道。  
「....哦～有点印象，她不穿工作服我就认不出来了，今天还穿了小裙子哦....」  
「....小年下？」金容仙偷偷地在裴珠泫的耳边问一句。  
「....小年下，很OK的....要不你也找一个。」裴珠泫给了金容仙一个你懂的眼神。  
「咳....咳，你以为这么好找啊，你知道的，我们这个圈这么复杂。」  
姜涩琪听见她们倆的对话，耳朵通红。  
「哎....秀晶来了。」会场里有人说了一句，金容仙三人向宴会厅门口看去。  
一袭V领红裙的郑秀晶挽着一身黑西装的文星伊，一位冷艳高贵，一位英气逼人，非常相衬。金容仙看见今天这样打扮的文星伊，眉毛动了动，心湖里滴进了一滴水，惹起了涟漪。  
「....导演，今年的青龙看来最佳作品跟导演奖都能进入囊中了吧。」郑秀晶拿着香槟向奉俊昊导演敬酒。  
「承你吉言，没有你们这些演员们，我独自一人也撑不起大旗的，我建议....为了大家，我们一起碰杯。」奉俊昊导演自己也非常满意这次的电影《同行》，平时寡言的他居然还会起哄大家捧杯，宴会厅里大家都笑了起来，相互敬酒碰杯。  
「容仙....你抿一口就好啦，你知道你酒量的....」裴珠泫看着金容仙饮了一大口香槟。  
「没事....今天高兴。」  
「今晚好像没有看见你家的那些保镖啊？」  
「哦....他们啊，被我遣回家了，我今晚不想回家见到那个老头子。」金容仙一口下肚，立刻把自己的原型渐渐暴露了出来。  
「这....又怎么了？」  
「老头子他的什么合作伙伴的儿子....正准备从美国回来接手生意，老头子让我去见见他....这不就是让我去相亲嘛！」  
「上次的那个....什么电子技术公司小开，我才刚甩开了他的纠缠，这又来了个留美太子爷。」  
「唉....本来想着不用继承家业，现在看来我老爹是打算逼我联姻了。」金容仙一大段的吐槽金道勋。  
「我是无法理解你们这些有钱人的烦恼，我跟涩琪在一起也真的是缘分使然，我希望你也能找到你的心仪归宿，喏....你看秀晶，你觉得她跟文机长是不是在交往啊。」  
宴会厅的一旁，郑秀晶正在向奉俊昊以及在电影里饰演机长的元彬介绍文星伊，空军出身，现在是大韩航空最年轻的机长，自己在电影里的飞行知识都是文星伊教授的。围绕在一旁的演员们第一次看见真人机师，而且还如此年轻潇洒，纷纷向文星伊敬酒，并且询问文星伊开飞机的趣事，文星伊这几天都是休假期，故此，来者不拒，喝了十来杯香槟还不见脸红，这得益于她的酒友丁辉人，她们常常在休假时下酒吧玩。  
「什么嘛....不就是一个技术一般的机师，有什么好赞扬的。」金容仙一口闷了一杯香槟，嘟嘟脸开始通红。  
「文机长的技术很好的....我平时看她的飞行日志都很优秀。」姜涩琪也算是文星伊的隐藏迷妹，因为喜欢飞机，喜欢开飞机优秀的机长。  
「小熊，没想到你暗恋文机长啊。」裴珠泫用意味不明饿眼神看着姜涩琪。  
「没....没。」姜涩琪起了些鸡皮疙瘩。  
「那....你能不能暗恋下我，今晚让你学学维修保养好不好。」裴珠泫在姜涩琪耳边开飞机。  
「啧啧....不行，今晚的风头都被她抢走了。」不知道为何金容仙就是看不顺眼文星伊，就是看不顺眼她站在郑秀晶旁边，就是看不顺眼大家都围着她，就是不知道原因，莫名的烦躁不安。  
「那个谁....？秀晶的朋友，我也敬你一杯」金容仙走近文星伊举起香槟再次一饮而尽。  
「容仙姐，她叫文星伊啦，她还是你们家公司的机长呢。」  
文星伊也举起杯中酒一饮而尽。  
「....秀晶啊....你这么自豪的介绍她，她是不是你女朋友啊？」金容仙把今晚心中的疑问趁着酒劲说了出来。  
「肯定不是....人家文机长可是单身贵族。」因为国内记者不知道秀晶跟星伊相恋，一般来说郑秀晶也不会傻到自曝恋情，尤其是分手后。  
「....嗯....那让我仔细看看她的脸。」金容仙听到回答后，心湖丢下了一块大石头，砸出了水花，莫名的爽快。在文星伊眼中，金容仙顶着一张肉乎乎通红的脸，伸出手向自己靠近。  
「....EM....」金容仙向文星伊的怀抱倒去，清新的白茶味充斥着鼻腔。  
「....哎」文星伊扶着金容仙向一边的沙发走去。  
「珠泫姐，她喝醉了，怎么送她回家啊？」文星伊向裴珠泫求救。  
「....EM....她今晚应该....是不想回家了，要不....你好心收留她？」裴珠泫看着刚刚金容仙对文星伊的表现，以她对金容仙个性的了解度，某些想法跃然于心，于是助攻了好友一把。  
「哎....哎....醒醒。」文星伊摇了摇金容仙，看来是真的要带回家了。  
「秀晶，我送金容仙回家，先提前回去啦，车子我放这里停车场，你一会让秀妍姐载你回去吧，自己注意安全，回去给我发Ka talk。记得！」文星伊向郑秀晶交代了下。  
掏出自己的手机拨通电话。  
「喂,辉人？」  
「啊....怎么了....不要摸这里啦。」电话里传来了辉人的声音。  
「辉，电话通了，接下....」里面传来安慧真的声音，文星伊顿时了解了辉人INS的人是谁了。「钓出了丁妈让我考察的对象了，安黑金！！！」文星伊心里想道。  
「丁辉人。」  
「....堂....堂姐」  
「你。现在。马上！开车过来四季酒店。」  
「....呃....好....好」丁辉人那边传来窸窸窣窣的声音。  
「都是你....」电话那边传来的最后一句，让文星伊动了动眉毛。  
半小时后，四季酒店地下停车场，安慧真今年刚买的白色沃尔沃打开了大灯，照着正抱着金容仙的文星伊。  
「师....师傅，你参加宴会，还能捡到二小姐？」安慧真虽然知道恋情曝光，但还是无法改正自己爱调侃的个性。  
「开你的车。」文星伊冷冷的看了一眼安慧真。  
从四季酒店出发行驶大约20分钟就回到了文星伊在龙山区的家。文星伊买它的理由就是因为它正对着南山塔，她喜欢看南山塔上的灯光，跟她在飞机上看到的一样，令她有安全感。  
「行了....你们倆走吧，明天再跟你们谈。」文星伊看着车上的两人，抱着金容仙打开了大门。黑金跟辉人听见文星伊的话，松开脚刹，起油门，赶紧离开现场。


End file.
